Exile
by Psycho Babble
Summary: Three Jedi escape the purges, but how long can they survive without detection? OOC's


Title: Exile  
Author: Psycho Babble, Psycho D-Girl  
Archived: Pg-13 for now

Pairings: None

Feedback: Reviews are good

Characters: And ruin the surprise?  
Beta's: Tyrael

Author Notes: (If you have something to tell your readers, do it in one concise spot)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or have anything to with the movies.

(Linebreaker)

His eyes stared up into mine. Haunted eyes. My Padawan; Kort Als was young, not yet twelve and yet he understood all to well just exactly what had happened. Right now I had to concentrate on more important things. I looked up towards the night sky of Coruscant, not really night; everywhere lights blazed and rain fell like teardrops. It was almost as if nature itself knew what was going on. In the distance, despite the fact that speeders raced through the city I instantly recognized the glow of the lights on the ship descending directly towards us.

"Master, we should go," Kort tugged anxiously on my robe. For the first time since we had arrived here I smiled at him.

"It's alright, I know who it is," I told him.

(This is to indicate a change of time and/or location)

Let me go back to the start of all this. Kort and I had been returning to Coruscant from a mission that was like the ones I went on before this war started. A diplomatic one and while I'm no politician it was definitely a nice change from leading troopers in battle. A few hours out of Coruscant we had received a signal; the Jedi Temple was under attack! All Jedi were ordered to return as soon as possible. Even as Kort had played the message back a second time I had known that something wasn't right. Kort had been all for racing into the temple lightaber blazing. I decided that this was not the right course of action, not something that my Padawan had accepted gracefully, but being his master he had to follow my order. The ship we traveled to Coruscant on docked and we had taken an air taxi towards the temple but had gotten out to walk the rest of the way. We weren't to far away from the temple when I had received another message on my commlink. A short simple message 'run and hide'. Kort had been confused by the message. I wasn't. Up ahead I could see the fires that still raged through the spires of the temple.

"What are we going to do, master?" Kort had finally noticed the ruined temple.

"We are going to do what the message tells us to," I told him firmly.

"What!" His voice was shocked, even angry.

"But there must be Jedi that need our help they're the ones who sent that message!"

"Then they gave a lot to make sure that the rest of us were safe. Now come," I pulled the hood of my robe up over my head. He didn't follow me.

"Kort!" I said sharply. He stared at me, a mutinous look in his eyes for a moment, and then he slowly followed me. We didn't rush; we had nowhere to rush to and not enough credits to pay to get off planet. We didn't get very far without seeing the screens that told of a betrayal by the Jedi and that all Jedi were now outlaws, anyone who captured or killed one would be well rewarded.

"Master, where are we going?" His voice was filled with fear. I could see that he was trying to appear calm, but he had just come to the conclusion that he was fair game for anyone who wanted to kill him. That was not a comforting thought, for either of us.

"Call me by my name, Kort," I instructed quietly.

"But-" he started, I held up one hand to forestall any further conversation.

"We are not Jedi anymore." I stated firmly. He stared back at me, eyes wide. For once my impulsive Padawan didn't argue with me, just nodded his agreement. He followed me down into the depths of Coruscant. He didn't ask anymore question, even though he didn't know where we were going.

(This is to indicate a change of time and/or location)

Which is how we ended up where we were now.

"Who is it, Ma…Ki'ara?" Kort caught himself just in time as some people passed us by.

"You'll find out soon enough, now come. I have a feeling he won't be stopping here very long." I strode quickly in the direction of the descending E-Wing.

"So it's a he then?" Kort asked, trying to keep up with my long strides.

"No," I replied.

"Then who is…?" Kort's voice froze in his throat as the landing ramp on the ship lowered and a tall, red scaled alien slowly walked towards them.

How is that you always manage to get yourself into trouble? Tyrael asked me. I grinned back at him; the same infuriating smile that I used to give him when I was his apprentice and he knew that he wouldn't like my answer.

"You're influence, Tyrael," she replied easily. Kort looked between the two of them, having not been privy to what Tyrael had said to his master he was totally confused.

So are you coming or would you prefer to wait for them? Tyrael turned one eyestalk in the direction of the approaching clone troopers.

"Well, seeing as how you came all this way for us…" I smirked at him as I preceded him back up the ramp of the Hunter's Talon, Kort following behind. I gestured to one of the couches. Tyrael continued forward to the cockpit.

"You might want to buckle yourself in, Padawan," I suggested. He took a seat and was doing as I said when Tyrael decided that now was a good time to leave. Kort was slammed back against his seat, his face suggesting that he felt like he was about to vomit.

Come here. Tyreal said to me.

/I'm on my way./ I suited action to words and a moment later I was sitting in the copilots seat of the Hunter's Talon. Tyreal busy piloting the ship didn't have to say anything. He already had the weapons primed and ready for use.

/How did you get past them all without them knowing you're a Jedi/ I asked.

By being a bounty hunter, Ki'ara. He replied.

"Yeah, I can see…" I popped off the first shot from the laser cannons and a starfighter heading towards us disintegrated in an expanding ball of orange.

"You as a bounty hunter." I finished. He looked at me, one eyeridge raised.

"Hey, you told me when I was your Padawan that only one person gets to shoot. This way we don't have that problem." I shrugged.

Yes, now we have a little bit of a problem. Tyrael's 'voice' was laced with sarcasm as he gestured out the cockpit of the Hunters Talon and the oncoming starfighters.

"Then it's a good thing that we have a great pilot," I slapped him on the shoulder in a comradely fashion. But more because I knew it would annoy him. If he had been human he probably would have growled. But my former master didn't show any sign that I had so much as touched him.

Let's hope that you can shoot better than I can fly. Tyrael said dryly.

"Don't worry about me."

I'm not, but if you don't shoot 'first'; as you put it, then you won't be the only to get blown up. 

"I know you love me really." I grinned across at him.

"Why do you keep arguing with hi…that, Master?" Kort asked from behind us. I turned my head to look at him.

"Aren't you meant to be strapped in back there?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, but I heard you talking and you sounded like you were trying to flirt with each other." Kort said innocently.

"Wha…!" I stared at him, and then turned to look at Tyrael. All four of his green eyes were filled with silent laughter. Then I smiled right back at him.

"No, Kort. He's flirting with me, he's been doing that ever since I turned sixteen."

Tyrael's eyes widened almost comically, but he quickly recovered himself and smirked right back with his eyes.

It is a lesson, my former Padawan. If you keep flirting back with me then you haven't learned from it. He said.

"Can we go now? Before they kill us." Kort interrupted us. We both turned back to what we were supposed to be doing.

(This is to indicate a change of time and/or location)

"That's your master?" Kort asked. We had been in hyperspace for days. I nodded once.

"That he would be," I replied.

"He's very…different," he said quietly.

"Oh, he's that alright," I muttered. I don't think I've ever met a Jedi that was anything like Tyrael Xiltherion.

"What species is he? Where does he come from? How come he's so-"

"Kellfiirin, Kellfiir and he's that tall because he never learned how to stop growing." I sat down across from him. Kort made a face.

"Now you're making fun of me." He complained.

"And sometimes you ask too many questions, Padawan." I paused to look at the chrono.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, not after what happened." He said.

"I'm sure if you put in the effort then you'll be able to." I watched him leave for the only bed on the ship.

Having fun? Tyrael asked calmly.

"Please, tell me that I was never that bad?" I said. Tyrael crouched down on his haunches.

Of course you weren't. He paused briefly.

You were much worse. 

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

I was not intending on making you feel better. I've found a place for us. 

"And that would be…?" I prompted when he didn't elaborate.

And he told me.

(This is to indicate a change of time and/or location)

"Nice planet. Not sure about the people though." I said as we stepped down the ramp. Tyrael stood at the top.

You will know when the time is right. Was all he said and closed the ramp again. The E-Wing ascended gracefully back into the sky and shot of towards Tyraels destination.

"Come, Padawan, it will not be long before daybreak and we must find them." I said.

"Master, I'm not sure if I can do this," Kort said.

"That's why you're coming with me. You're going to learn a whole lot about disguising and hiding yourself over the next few years." I said. We stood at the edge of a roadside, still hidden by the shadows that exist between night and day.

"Here they come," a vehicle round the corner up ahead and stopped. A man rushed around to the passenger side and spoke opened the door on the other side.

"What do you mean you're going to have it now!" His voice was slightly panicked.

"Her! Not it!" A female voice growled from inside the vehicle.

"Oh my God!" The man cried.

"And her name is Lyn!" The woman screeched at him.

"Okay, okay," the man seemed desperate.

"And this is where it all begins, watch closely, Padawan," I murmured quietly.

"Yes, master," Kort said, just as quietly. And then almost as one, we seemed to shimmer and disappear. On another continent Tyrael would be doing the same thing, becoming one with another individual with that other person even knowing.

(This is to indicate a change of time and/or location)

Ki'ara was wrong. At least wrong in the sense that he would be doing it at the same time. Tyrael bided his time. He waited patiently for the right person.

(some years later)

Tyrael waited in the hallway of the hospital. No one knew he was there; he had hidden himself well within the Force. A woman dressed in white came out of a room, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"You have a son," she smiled as she passed the tiny bundle over.

"What are you going to call him?"

"We wanted to call the baby Sara, guess that's not the most appropriate name for a boy," the man gingerly took the baby from the nurse and held him almost as if the baby were made of glass. He squinted at the nurses name tag.

"Thank you, nurse. Do you mind if we call him Scott?" He asked.


End file.
